


Snowed In on New Year's

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Dirty Dancing Universe [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Celebrating New Years at Home, Domestic Fluff, F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: After a blizzard forces the girls to say home during New Year's Eve, they decide to spend a quiet night together reminiscing about the past year.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Dirty Dancing Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Snowed In on New Year's

_7:42PM_

“Mmhm… No, I get it. Really, don’t worry about it. Can’t really do much about bad weather… Yeah, of course… Mm, sounds good. Well, you stay warm on your end… Happy New Year to you too, bye.”

Adora ended the call, her eyes peeking past the blonds dangling in front of the balcony windows to see the raging snowstorm still billowing through the streets and painting the night time air a blinding white color. It was supposed to be New Year's Eve, a time for getting together with friends and loved ones and greet the new year, to think back and reflect on the previous year and see how to make the next one even better than the last. Apparently, mother nature didn’t get the message about the holiday and decided to offer up a royal fuck you to everyone with any idea to leave their house and socially welcome the new year, meaning there went their evening plans.

“How’s it looking out there?” Adora heard her girlfriend ask as she walked into the living room with C’yra’s growing body cradled in her arms like the biggest baby.

Well, could be worse, the blonde reminded herself as she smiled towards the both of them. “See for yourself.” she offered, holding the blinds open to present a peek to the outside world.

The other stepped closer with the feline in tow, stopping in front of the window and cringing at the sight. “Ew… Scorpia expects us to come in that?” she asked, not liking the idea of braving a blizzard that severe.

“Actually, I just got off the phone with Scorpia. She said she had to cancel the party. Didn’t want to give anyone a reason to go out tonight.” the blonde explained as she flashed her phone towards the other.

“Oh, well that makes more sense.” the dark haired girl stated as she placed the cat down, letting her land on a crinkly ball and play with that for a while. “Guess we’re pretty much snowed in, huh?”

“Looks like it,” Adora concluded as she placed her phone back into the pocket of her sweatpants. She was sure to deal with her phone blowing up with messages to stay inside, keep warm and wishes for a safe and happy new year later, but for now, she intended to keep herself nice and cozy as she welcomed the new year for the first time with her girlfriend. She could feel the warm fuzzies bubbling up inside her already.

The blonde stepped a little closer to the other, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and bringing her into her chest. “You’re not too disappointed, are you?” she asked, nestling herself into the crook of her neck.

Catra giggled at the ticklish sensation, reaching her head back to speak against the skin of her lover’s cheek. “Nah, I’m actually relieved I don’t have to deal with that.” she stated, nodding her head towards the rumbling windows. Her body turned within the blonde’s hold, snaking her hands underneath Adora’s shirt to press her hands into the warmth of her bare back “Besides, I’d prefer to stay where it’s nice and warm.” she whispered with a slight purr in her voice, bringing her smirking lips closer.

Adora eyed her temptatiously luscious lip and deliciously suggestive gaze before finding her own lips curling upward at her lover’s implications. “Well… if you’re feeling a little chilly now, I know a great way to fix that.” she whispered back, feeling Catra’s giggle ghosting itself over her parting lips.

Before she had any chance to critique the flirtatious line, Adora took matters into her own hands to close the tiny remainder of distance between the two, taking in the flavor of Catra’s lips before the craving for the other’s tongue got the better of her self-restraint. She slipped herself inside, finding herself happily greeted by the oral organ as she made herself at home in the hot, moist cavern.

The dark haired girl sighed blissfully into the kiss, loving the taste of her girlfriend’s initiative and the spice of her assertive tongue, even more so the boldness of hers as she felt them trickle down her body, leaving searing hot trails across her skin before settling to tease at the waistband of her gym shorts. Her lips parted from the blonde’s slightly, eyeing those precious aqua gems as she dared her to go even further inside.

The glimmer of mischief flashed in Adora’s eyes, ready to take on the challenge had it not been for the soft little paw pads pressing at the back of her knees.

C’yra looked up at the two of them, breaking the moment with her incessant need for adoration and attention from the two women. It always got a little worse whenever the young feline found her bipedal mothers engaging in one of their snog fests. Adora thought the kitten was just jealous that she was macking on Catra without her. Catra thought it was just her being a spoiled little brat that needed to be in the center of everyone’s world. They were both right in some sense. She was jealous… that she wasn’t being included in the snog.

Adora pressed her forehead into Catra’s, laughing as she heard the kitten’s mewings grow louder and louder the longer she was ignored. Catra wouldn’t admit that she found the cat’s antics a bit humorous but there was no mistaking the smile coming to her lips as she moved to pick the kitten back up.

“What, huh? You want some of this?” the dark haired girl laughed, pressing her lips firmly into the soft thicket of fur just under the juvenile’s chin and feeling the vibrations of her purr tickle her skin.

Adora’s giggle was muffled as she pressed a kiss to C’yra’s head, enjoying how much the tabby kitten was relishing in so much love at once. She moved a hand to replace her kissing lips, petting and rubbing her thumb over the glossy, smooth fur before moving away from her two spoiled kitties.

“Anyway, I guess we ought to figure out dinner if we’re staying in tonight.” the blonde stated as she walked closer to the kitchen area and dug through their cabinets.

Catra’s eyes looked up from the brown, fuzzy chest, the sound catching her attention as they landed on the blonde shuffling through their food storage. Right, they were going to have dinner at Scorpia’s party, but now that that was thrown out the window, they were stuck with whatever they had left in their barren pantry. Thanks a fucking lot, snowstorm, Catra thought to herself as she stalked closer to her girlfriend.

“You’re not planning on cooking, are you?” the dark haired girl asked with a bit of concern laced in her gaze that surveyed the shelved with the blonde.

“Well, I don’t know if you can call it cooking, but I don’t think delivery is really on the table either.” she answered, her eyes too focused on shuffling through cylinders of spices and boxes of whatever out of the way to find something. “Oh! There it is,”

“Find something?” Catra asked, letting C’yra move from her arms to the kitchen counter before jumping down to the floor with a thud.

Adora just chuckled, “Only the best thing for our stuck situation.” she stated with a smug smirk on her lips before pulling out a can of chunky chicken noodle soup and parading it in front of Catra’s vision.

“Really, Adora? Soup?” Catra asked, looking from the can to her impressed-with-herself girlfriend, obviously not as hyped for soup as the blonde was.

“C’mon, Catra!” she implored, “On a cold, snowy winter’s eve, what’s better than soup?”

“Anything,” the dark haired girl answered quickly, “literally _anything_ is better than one freakin’ can of soup.”

“Something tells me you’re doubting the greatness of soup…” Adora protected her can from the harshness of Catra’s cold words, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her with suspicion.

“Can that thing even feed the both of us?” Catra asked, her doubt heavy and thick in her voice.

“Maybe not on its own. But wait! What’s this?” Adora reached back into the cabinet, holding Catra’s gaze as she felt around blindly. Catra’s eyes stared back, flickering every once and a while to see what Adora was gunning for. “Oh, Oh… Bam! Two cans of soup!” she pulled out the second can and making it dance in the air with its twin.

Catra’s lips pursed together as she watched the two shimmying cans but she couldn’t resist the bursting laughter from escaping her. Because, really, who gets this excited about freaking canned soup?

She pressed her hand to her grinning mouth, trying to wipe it away before failing miserably. “You’re such a nerd…” she muttered with a trembling chuckle.

“A nerd with two cans of chicken noodle soup.” she responded with a smug smirk spread wide across her lips.

The dark haired girl just shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all but let her girlfriend have her moment as she stepped out of the kitchen to leave dinner to her. “Whatever, make your damn soup.” she yielded as she sat herself onto the loveseat. If she was making dinner, then Catra would be in charge of finding a movie for them to watch.

_9:37PM_

The two cuddled together as they neared the end of Catra’s selected film choice, a drama mystery that she remembered Adora couldn’t handle too well back when it first came out. Catra found it hilarious since she never saw anything scary about the film, but, for some reason, it just freaked the blonde out back when she was a kid. She was happy to see that she was still just as unsettled about the “freaky” effects as when she was a kid, hugging Catra’s body close like she was some kind of security teddy bear.

“How are you still such a scaredy-cat? It’s been ten years already.” Catra chuckled as she looked back at the blonde, although she wasn’t opposed to her lover’s body’s defensive response.

“I-I’m not as bad as I used to be! I at least know I won’t be sprouting any feathers anytime soon.” Adora stated with a slight huff, knowing her mind wasn’t so naïve to believe in movies’ smoke and mirrors, although she did feel a tingle steadily working its way across her back. This is nothing, she started to repeat to herself like a mental mantra, this is nothing, this is nothing, this is noth-

There was a sudden rumble that went through their home before everything went completely dark, making the blonde squeal and squeeze Catra in a tight hug that could rival Scorpia’s.

“Adora, calm down.” the dark haired girl choked out, tapping the girl’s arm to pull her back to reality and see that nothing was there to harm either of them.

Well, the blonde didn’t quite see any murderous, accused creatures in their living room but she did see that their home was completely caked in darkness; the lights were out, the television monitor was black and the humming of the heat was silenced.

“Did the power blow?” Adora asked, releasing her girlfriend and letting her climb out of her lap to investigate.

She walked over to the wall by the door, flicking the switch up and down to find no response from the light fixture above. “Looks like it…” she muttered before letting out an agitated sigh, “This storm really won’t stop until this is the most boring New Year’s ever…”

“It could be worse… we could also be alone for the holiday.” the blonde offered with a gentle smile on her face—bless her soul.

Even in her annoyance, Catra couldn’t deny the sweetness in her girlfriend’s words and the pureness of her intentions. It made her teeth ache with the cavities such sugar was giving her. She breathed out her irritation and let a smile come back to her lips, “Yeah, I guess you have a point there.”

Through the dark air of the unpowered home, Catra could still see the blonde’s smile, beaming strong and bright to light up the dark haired girl’s world. Yeah, this wasn’t that bad at all, she thought at first before feeling a chill work its way through her body. Right, no heat…

“I’m going to change, I’ll be right back.” she stated, her loungewear of a tank top and short not really cutting it as a defense against the cold, too much skin and not enough layers.

It didn’t take her that long to change her clothes. Although, it was less her clothes and more Adora’s sweats and hoodie, but the blonde plenty to spare. Besides, it felt comforting to be surrounded in her girlfriend’s scent—smells just like home. When she got back to the living room, in the short five minutes she was gone, Adora had managed to: A, find a scented candle one of her friends gave her as a house-warming present months ago and lit it on the coffee table; B, pulled out all the cushions and pillows of their sofa and arranged them on the floor; and C, dragged the chairs from the dining counter and stood them around the cushions as a foundation for whatever she was doing.

“Oh, Catra! Perfect, while you’re over there, mind grabbing me the blanket from our room?” the blonde looked up from her little project to address the new body helping body entering the room. “I tried asking C’yra but she’s got her paws full on cushion watch duty.” she added, drawing attention to the young cat kneading into the soft fabric.

Catra looked between the two before crossing her arms over her chest with a raised, curious, but suspecting something silly, brow. “Maybe, if you tell me what all this is about.”

That put a pause on Adora’s fiddling hands, realizing that she hadn’t told the girl about her grand master plan yet. It was just so genius, she plumb forgot to explain herself. “Well, I thought what better way to spend a blackout then camping in the living room!” she exclaimed proudly as her arm spread to gesture to their “campsite.” “I’ve already got the fire going, now I just need to pitch the tent. And I can’t do that without the blanket, so blanket, please.”

“You can’t be serious…” was all Catra could manage within the wake of such childish shenanigans. They hadn’t built a pillow fort since they were, like, ten and suddenly she’s feeling gung-ho for such tom-foolery?

“Catra,” the blonde called her, her blue eyes mixing and glowing from the orange light of “autumn leaves,” making the fire in such a serious expression much more devastating, “I am one thousand percent serious. I _need_ that blanket.”

Her golden and blue eyes blinked out of her fazed state, coming down from how scary Adora could be for living room camping and tents made out of bedroom sheet sets. She backed away from the living room slowly, retreating back to their bedroom to retrieve the requested item.

As she yanked the blanket off the mattress, she eyed the sheet laying just underneath, staring at it with contemplation. “Fuck it,” she muttered, if they were going to make a tent in the living room, then it was going to be a damn good one.

_10:02PM_

The two stood before their creation, fashioning themselves a pretty kickass blanket fort. The sheets were tucked and secured tightly to the chair foundations, the comforter draped over to make it nice and toasty inside. And, with a fuzzy throw blanket to top the cushions inside the tent, Catra could see herself sleeping in the thing. How comfortable it’ll actually be was a whole ‘nother story but she was feeling pretty proud about their work.

“I can’t believe I’m actually sleeping in this tonight.” Catra chuckled, playing it off like he totally didn’t just get into this herself.

“Ah-ah, _we’re_ sleeping in this tonight.” Adora corrected with a soft giggle as she led her girlfriend inside, rushing her to get under the blankets.

“How old are you again?” the dark haired girl laughed, ducking inside and feeling Adora’s hands pressing against her lower back to push her inside.

“Twenty-one, now move your ass!” the blonde giggled as she crashed inside the cramped space, startling C’yra out as she scampered through the opening to escape her mom’s meteor of a body. “Oops, sorry, baby!” she called after the fleeing feline body before settling herself down with a soft chuckle.

“Oh man, this is tight…” Catra stated as she shuffled and moved to adjust to the small space, “How did you expect us to sleep here?”

“Simple, we just gotta get real close!” Adora smiled and laughed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s body, enveloping her in a tight embrace as she pulled her onto her lap. A hand went to adjust the other’s legs, letting Catra get herself nice and nestled into the blonde’s crisscrossed legs.

Catra couldn’t help laughing at the tight squeeze, letting the sound hit and echo in Adora’s head, feeling the butterflies flutter and push the sound even further to fill the space.

“What made you want to make this anyway? It’s not like we needed an actual blackout to make a fort if you really wanted one.” she finally asked, leaning back to get a good look of the blonde’s face.

Her smile softened at the question, a gentle look taking her blue eyes as she turned her gaze downward. “I just… I remembered something from a long time ago and felt like reliving it.” she answered, her voice soft as it trailed off in her reminiscence of the long-ago memory. She saw Catra’s head tilt, not quite making the connection in her own mind yet but wanting to hear more about the blonde’s motive. She breathed out a short chuckle, “I don’t even know if you still remember it. I mean… we were really little, back around when you first came to Mrs. Weaver’s.”

_Back when Catra was the latest addition to Mrs. Sharon Weaver’s foster home, she didn’t have the easiest time adjusting to the new house setting. She wasn’t used to living with so many people in one home, wasn’t used to talking to anyone and wasn’t used to garnering anyone’s attention. It was all much too overwhelming and she would keep to herself to cope with the sudden change._

_Sure, home wasn’t anywhere near great. Mom was rarely ever home and she had no clue who her father was, but at least she had her peace and quiet. She didn’t need anybody and was perfectly alright with living with that fact for the rest of her life. But that wasn’t good enough for the state and moved to have her rehomed in a place where she was sure to have her three meals a day. Where’d she’d be properly watched any cared for and where she could grow and blossom to her full potential. And Sharon Weaver, as far as they knew, fit the bill well and good. And, with plenty of other young girls to play with, it fixed Catra’s lack of socialization perfectly._

_Well, they hoped she would learn how to socialize, but Catra never really played with the other girls, mostly just drawing in the corner of the room to satisfy her daily boredom. Not even her bunkmate could get her to open up to her new “family” situation. Not at first, anyway, not until she learned about the girl’s fear._

_There was a snowstorm raging outside, one of the most powerful ones in a long while according to the TV’s weather lady. Adora didn’t know snow could come with thunder and lightning, but she learned that night that not even the frozen crystals could keep the spears of light from crashing down or the lion’s roar from rumbling through the clouds. It was almost amazing, keeping the girl up far past her bedtime as she stared at the window, keeping her eyes peeled for the next flash from the light show._

_A large strike hit the ground, immediately followed by cracking thunder that shook the whole house with its mighty roar. It filled the girl with a sudden start but she didn’t find the fear gripping or paralyzing—more fleeting like being startled on Halloween or scaring away her hiccups. But the girl above her, the new girl, she could feel her trembling from the bottom bunk while her soft sobs mixed with the howling wails of the rushing wind._

_Her eyes moved away from the window to the bunk bed above her head, staring as she listened in the soft cries before deciding to climb out of the bed. She scaled up the ladder to reach the top bunk, seeing a tightly curled bundle hiding under her blankets from the loud noises and terrifying, heavenly strikes._

_“Hey, are you okay?” Adora reached for the shaking body, feeling how much the girl was shivering under her palm before she stiffened with a start._

_She could faintly make out blue eye looking back at her from under the covers, meeting with the concerned ocean orbs at the question. Before she could say she was fine, before she could lie her way back to seclusion, another rolling thunder clapped in her eyes, making the crying girl yelp like an injured puppy as she pressed her hands harder into her head, desperate to block out the sound._

_“No, don’t cry. It just sounds scary but it’s not really scary.” she tried reasoning with the girl but she wasn’t hearing it. Mindlessly, she began rubbing at Catra’s back, trying to think of a way to make her feel better. She shook her slightly, trying to get her attention, “You wanna come sleep with me tonight?”_

_“What?” Catra asked, and it was the first time Adora ever heard the girl speak. It was so soft and frail, a vulnerable sound so utterly close to shattering._

_“Come down and sleep with me.” Adora repeated, hoping to inject some excitement and sense of wonder into the girl, “C’mon, it’ll be fun.” she insisted, holding a hand out to the girl to take._

_Catra eyed the offering, her trembling eyes flickering between her hand and the girl, wondering if she could trust her. But, as the winds continued to howl and the snow and ice continued to beat on the window like a witch’s gnarly nails, the girl’s suggestion didn’t sound half bad. She gave a soft nod of her head, reaching out to grab the hand and letting her lead her down the ladder._

_“Wait here, I’ve got an idea.” Adora told her as they made it down to the floor. She climbed back up to Catra’s bunk, stealing the blankets from the mattress before climbing back down. “Hold this,” she gave the dark haired child one end of the blanket and took the other end, beginning to tuck it between the mattress and the wood of the bunk bed’s frame. “You do your end too.” the blonde pointed to the other end of the bed, having Catra contribute to the construction._

_She looked down at the blanket and back at Adora’s work before mimicking the technique, tucking the covers in firmly and making sure they stuck, at least for the night. It took her mind off of the storm for a moment, took her mind away from the soft rolling rumbles and making the claps feel far off._

_“Done!” Adora said with a firm nod of her head before starting to climb inside. She held the bottom up, gesturing for Catra to follow in after her and she did. “There. Now we’re completely safe. As long as we’re in here, nothing bad can hurt us.” she explained with a bright, gleaming smile on her face. Catra doubted the girl’s logic but found comfort in the idea of a safe hideaway from the world._

_Another loud clap brought her fears back to life, but she didn’t curl away from it. No, her body threw itself into the other girl’s body, wrapping her arms around her small body and holding on tight for protection. She whimpered into the girl’s pajamas, sniffled against the fabric and let her tears strain its colors._

_Adora was taken back for a moment, nearly falling over from the tackling blow. But once she got her bearings, she moved her hands to hug her back, petting her hands through her thick, soft locks. “Hey, it’s okay… it’s okay.” she muttered softly as she held her closer, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you… I’ve got you…”_

_Adora didn’t let go for the rest of the night, and neither did Catra, the two girls electing to find peaceful slumber together in each other’s arms._

“You were so cute back then,” Adora chuckled as she continued to mindlessly pet Catra’s hair while Catra pet and stroked C’yra who wanted to ride on this cuddle train with them.

“What, you think I’m not cute now?” Catra asked with a soft chuckle, unsure if she should feel embarrassed about how scared she used to be of thunder and how it turned her into a helpless ball of flesh or touched that Adora remembered something like that and wanted to recreate that one tender moment.

Adora laughed, pressing her lips to Catra’s cheek, “You’re cute, and so many other things too.” She basked in it, basked in the gentle smell of cinnamon wafting from their little campfire, basked in how warm and reassuring her lover felt in her arms, basked in how beautiful and right this whole moment felt in her heart. She was so happy right now, so- “Hey, why don’t we tell each other some things we’re grateful for?” she suggested.

“What we’re grateful for? Don’t people usually talk about resolutions on New Year’s?” Catra asked with a raised brow, a slight smirk gracing her face at the idea.

“Well, yeah, but I’ve heard that it’s better to think about what you’re grateful for rather than what you want to change. C’mon, I’ll go first.” she felt Catra’s laugh tickle her neck as she pushed the idea and got the ball rolling, “Let’s see… I’m grateful that you gave me another chance and helped me with my final project back in spring.”

“Heh, hey, what would have happened if we never met back then? Would you have submitted that other thing?” Catra asked, unable to feel comfortable calling that first attempt of the blonde’s a dance.

Adora shrugged her shoulders slightly, “Dunno, ripped out all my hair and check myself into a mental asylum, I guess.” she teased, but not really, “Anyway, your turn.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes! C’mon, Catra, gimme something.”

“Ugh… this is so lame.” the dark haired girl whined, rolling her head as she tried to think of something, “Um… I guess I’m grateful that you had the balls to go to Scorpia to find me. Although it’s a little stalkerish to try creeping around my hang out spot.” she said with a slight chuckle, nudging the blonde slightly as her implication.

“I prefer to call it using my investigation skills.” Adora nudged back, knowing that despite the girl’s phrasing, it worked anyway.

“Yeah, yeah, Sherlock. You got something?” she asked, imploring the blonde to take her turn.

“Wait, we skipped C’yra.” Adora stated, looking down at the young cat and watching her look back up at her name.

“C’yra’s playing?” Catra asked, her hand stopping at the idea.

“Of course! What are you grateful for, C’yra?” That riled the kitten up, getting her to purr louder and stand to receive the pets that were sure to follow with the call of her name. “I’m grateful that both of my mamas love me so much.” Adora spoke for the kitten in a high pitched, squeaky voice, scratching up a storm behind the feline’s ears.

Catra giggled, “C’yra does not sound like that.” she stated with a chuckle before stealing the feline’s attention with some chin and cheek scratches. “She’s more ‘I’m grateful my Aunty Scorpia keeps giving me the good shit so I can grow up nice and _fat_.’” she offered her own spin on their child’s voice, making her sound young but nowhere near innocent. Their fuzzy baby was growing up to be too manipulative and egotistical to be anything close to innocent. The kid was a cutie and she was becoming more and more aware of it by the day.

Adora’s laugh brought her head down, pressing it to Catra’s shoulder as her chuckle made them shake. “She’s not getting fat.” she defended the feline’s slim physique.

“Keep sneaking my girl chicken and she will be.” the girl narrowed her eyes at the blonde, warning her to cut down on the stuffing for next year before the feline started thinking everything on her plate was meant for her.

“Okay, okay.” her girlfriend smiled with a guilty conscience, making a mental note to try being a little more careful about sneaking C’yra some extra goodies. Or maybe she should just not give her as much, but that face was just too irresistible. And her soft, little pleading mews—absolutely precious. “Alright, my turn. Hm… Speaking of Scorpia, I’m grateful that she’s always been so supportive of us. Well, not just her, Glimmer, Bow, Lonnie… everyone, I’m really happy that we can rely on them.”

“I think you’re mistaking their meddling and teasing for support.”

“I am not! Don’t ruin it,” Adora insisted with a pout, “They really care and I’m grateful they care. Even if it does feel like they’re just poking fun, they care enough to point it out and do something about it.”

Catra fell silent, watching Adora with a serious stare. The mirth in her eyes was gone, taking the words with careful consideration. It made her think about how many times they had to did with her and her baggage, how many times she talked Scorpia’s ears off or how many times Lonnie dragged her into talking out her feelings. Even DT had their moments, even if they weren’t one to shy away from using brutal honesty and slapping her with a reality check.

And for Adora… she was sure the same could be said for her friends too. How they’ve been there for her when she wasn’t. How they both had someone there for them when they didn’t have each other. It reminded her how she thought she was going to drown without Adora by her side, how she thought her world would crumble and shatter without her sole pillar of support. But she lived. They both lived. And they both had their own networks of support to thank for that.

“Catra? You okay?” she heard Adora ask, feeling a gentle squeeze pull her a little closer.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she answered softly, leaning her head against Adora’s chest as she let the smooth rhythmic beating of her heart fill her head and soothe her soul. “My turn, right?” she asked softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet sound, “I’m grateful… that you took that scholarship and that you didn’t let me stop you from doing what you needed to do.” she felt the blonde shift to look down at her, resisting the urge to interrupt her girlfriend and let her continue, “College may not have been my thing, but you’ve taken full advantage of it. New people and new experiences, you’ve taken to it like the little social butterfly you’ve always been. And… I’m grateful you didn’t let stop you from leaving. Because I think… it might have been the best thing for the both of us…”

She heard a soft sniffle and felt a wet drop drip onto her forehead, drawing her attention up to the blonde who tried to keep her crying silent and to herself. But now the jig was up and she was caught with her tears flowing down her face in a steady stream.

“Hey, hey, I’m not saying it as a bad thing. I’m trying to say it’s a good thing.” she tried to comfort her, shifting on top of her to get a better look at the girl’s face. She felt C’yra leap from her lap as she moved her legs to straddle the other girl.

“I know…” Adora muttered, pressing her hand to her lips to make her crying quieter, “I know, it’s just… I don’t know… hearing you say that… it really got to me…”

Catra watched her for a moment before breathing out a soft sigh, letting her lips curl into a loving smile. “Yeah… I get it,” she whispered. Adora didn’t have to say anything else, she totally understood and would do what she could to calm the emotional overload that had taken her love.

She pressed gentle kiss after gentle kiss to the blonde’s face, kissing her forehead, kissing her eyelashes, kissing her cheeks. She kissed away the girl’s tears, followed them down to her chin and the corners of her mouth before pressing her sweet, sugar kisses to the other’s lips. She gave the girl one kiss and then another before giving in to the whims of the blonde, letting her have her lips as she held them for longer and letting her get a deeper taste for their soft skin and supple flesh.

Adora felt her mind dissolving, felt the world melting and leaving them alone in this moment of tender peace and tranquil intimacy. She was grateful she could have this, grateful that this was her life, grateful for this woman that filled her eyes, her mind, and her soul. She could die tomorrow and feel like she’s already tasted heaven, already known an angel’s gentle embrace, already known paradise’s sweet touch.

_12:01AM_

Catra roused out of her slumber, unaware of when exactly she drifted off to sleep but figuring the pairs’ naked figures under the fuzzy throw blanket was a good enough indicator of how she found herself worn out enough to pass out. She rubbed her eyes slightly, moving an arm over Adora’s body to reach her phone that lit up with a new message. She looked at the message notification first before noticing the time in its white text font.

She let a smile come to her lips before looked at Adora’s gently snoring face. For a moment, she thought of waking the blonde, giving the girl her New Year’s greeting first before she could read the messages surely popping up on her phone at this very second. But, looking at her angelic face and her peaceful expression, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it, feeling like some divine being would smite her for her immortal sin. No, she’d let her sleep, and she’ll be the first to greet her in the new year’s day. The first to see her, the first to laugh with her, the first to fill her with that joyous, overwhelming feeling of being loved and adored. And, if she was lucky, maybe the blonde would do the same for her.

She didn’t open the message, told herself that she was too busy sleeping to respond. She placed the phone down and pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, taking her first kiss of the year while looking forward to the many more to come in the new days.

“Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to you all! Wow, I haven't posted anything new since the last decade. Man, how times works, am I right?   
> Anyway, New Year's puns aside, I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable New Year's and I hope the coming year, and decade, treats you well.


End file.
